User talk:10X Kamehameha
Hey Tenny ;D Sent you an email. ;) BTW, let's still go to prom together. ;) 16:41, March 13, 2015 (UTC) mod request I wanted to do a suggestion for http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Liquid_speaker and http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:WaterKirby1994 these two stay on alot and the other users know them, I have been going around to get to you Legacyhunters (talk) 17:21, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for the suggestions. I think you should pass these to Kotsu, who is our designated social admin. He is on chat far more than I am, and should be considered the main decision maker for new chat mods. 17:33, March 13, 2015 (UTC) well i'm a bit confused kotsu told me to go to you, so go back to him?Legacyhunters (talk) 17:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ... ;-; ...*loves Tenny more than ever before* 18:18, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :I'm the main contact for new admins, Kotsu is the main contact for chat mods. I defer to his experience for the social aspects of the site. 18:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Advice: i need some advice. what do you do when your geting posts like this from a wiki administrater. this came from another wiki. why are you so butthurt? you knew the consequences that came with the last time you did that stupid shit, yet you did again, even after I warned you. since you're just wanting to be a bitch at this point, I'll upgrade your ban to infinite. wiki doesn't little bratty shits like you. take care and have a good day, Nikon. :^) --Dirtbag[[User talk:Dirtbag Daryl| Daryl]] 22:54, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Daryl don't you know name calling is against the rules here. i don't think he's on this wiki, he's the administrator from mortal kombat wiki, and i was just trying to find out how i can can report him. Nikon23 23:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) oh he is on here Nikon23 23:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :First off, you need to look up the site rules. Maybe language like that is acceptable there. However, the personal attack seems to violate the wikia terms of use, which goes above any wiki's individual rules. I suggest you email the bureaucrat, if it is someone else. If that fails, ask wikia staff. They may tell you that the admin can do as he likes, but maybe they'll side with you, hard to say. 19:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Need you to check something I need you to check something that I think is against the rules User:Nikon23. :Goku20 leave me alone! i'm not doing anything! leave! me! Alone! you need to worry about yourself and stay off of my page snooping Nikon23 06:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) 10X what I wanted you to check Nikon has removed before you could but it was his avatar it said and I quote "Fuck Dirtbag Daryl". Now to Nikon my page on this wiki is not breaking any rules and all I done was said I needed to 10X to check not that I knew you was breaking the rules and you need to accept how the system is ran I am not attacking you I am informing you and also trying to keep this wiki clean from profanity that is not allowed. Also Nikon23 if you didn't realize on your messages in the section above that Dirtbag Daryl unkindly and rudely replied to I also replied to and told Dirtbag Daryl that name calling is against the rules here. :Nikon23, please don't use that language. If you already removed it then thanks. 19:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Community App Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that the Dragonball community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACommunity_Apps_for_Admins) that will explain how manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. Here is a link to the page where you can curate: . If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! I'm excited to download it myself! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk) 12:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, neat. Thanks, I'll take a look at the curation page. 19:20, March 16, 2015 (UTC) dude You should archive your talk page soon — A (t • ) 19:33, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Done. I always archive at 100 topics. 19:39, March 16, 2015 (UTC) halp Give your say here. It refers to this, this, and this. 21:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Right, and you forgot to move the talk page. 21:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Done. 00:18, April 6, 2015 (UTC) omg zomg! 17:00, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :I left him a warning. 17:47, April 6, 2015 (UTC) again ): so sad 16:33, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :The file he linked to isn't helping. I know what he said was much worse, but it is bad to attack him in return too. Please do not insult him. 23:08, April 7, 2015 (UTC) delete Delete this, because somehow it ended up as being a page of Blog listing (if you have trouble, click here). And this. 21:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :Done. 22:49, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey I believe a rule has been broken on User:Nikon23. :Thanks. 23:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. Re: Archive much? Truthfully, it is because I do not know how. ^-^' 03:43, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :Want me to do it? 01:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Only if you're up for it, haha. :) 09:57, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Need another admin I think we need another admin on here. I would gladly take up the job of being the new admin but that is up to you and the other admins I am not asking for admin rights. :Chillosko, bro. I took care of the doofus. 09:56, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Dark. :Not a problem! I was just a bit late because I had to help a cat give birth. :I have become a grandfather far too quickly. 10:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) It is ok. :Why do we need another admin? 03:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I was suggesting it because it seems almost every time I deal with a rule breaker and I report it to an admin that admin isn't on or no admins are which means nothing happens most usually till the user breaking the rules and myself are not on here or not awake. Help I need you to rename a page back to it's original name Dirty cancer!!!! is the page it's original name is The Battle with Ten-Times Gravity! Goku's Race Against the Clock!. :Never mind DarkSeeker took care of it. ::Okay, great. 03:12, April 10, 2015 (UTC) d00d I have a question. If the Saiyan page gives mention to the super Saiyan forms 1-4, don't SSJG and SSJGSSJ deserve even a bit of mention in that section as well, rather than pretend they don't exist? I asked because Sandubadear insists on removing my edit which explicitly mentions them. --Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 03:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :He is referring to this, and I removed because that section should be brief, not big. 03:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Aside from the SSG forms, there are also several forms partway to SS2, Baby's SS forms, Broly's SS forms, and more. There is already a link to the Super Saiyan article, which lists every SS form, at the top of the section. Listing SSGSS and the others in that section is redundant. Saying that there are SS2, SS3, and SS4 just briefly is probably okay, but if it's too much we have the option of simply stating that there are advanced forms. In general, linking to the place where the info is kept in a single, centralized location is better than posting the same info twice. 04:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Broly isn't part of the official manga continuity. Toriyama expressly said this is being written as a continuation of the Dragon Ball manga serialization, making it canon to the official manga. As it ties into Battle of Gods, that would make the former canon to the official manga as well. As such, does not this mean the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan forms deserve mention where even the likes of Super Saiyan 4 has been mentioned? Is it proper to exclude official, canon forms from wikia articles?--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 04:10, April 10, 2015 (UTC) The movies are not the same as the manga. However, that doesn't matter at all since this is an encyclopedia where we post info on all the DB media. It is ''not''' a website dedicated to the DB manga. What does matter is that there is popular anime series featuring SS4, whereas SSG has just recently made to English language shores. Popularity means familiarity and thus comprehension from the readers. Regardless, I offered the option to remove the forms beyond SS. 04:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox ::::: Super Saiyan 4 isn't canon. It isn't a debate anymore. Toriyama mentioned specifically, in an interview following the release of Battle of Gods, that Goku would have no further need for Super Saiyans 2 and 3 and would likely never use them again (throwing all of GT out in the process, as he uses them ''and the anime only Super Saiyan 4). Toriyama said that Goku has realized that the Super Saiyan form is more efficient and would go on to improve on that form. With the advent of Revival of F, Toriyama proved his words by having Goku expand on the Super Saiyan form by infusing it with the power of Super Saiyan God. Vegeta then obtained this transformation as well. All of this renders Super Saiyan 4 obsolete. Not to mention Pilaf's gang being young again—as opposed to them being prehistoric in GT—proves once and for all that Toriyaama does not acknoledge GT as a canon sequel to his manga and, in his own words, is merely a "cute sidestory". Anyting else is factually incorrect. 04:15, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Here is the interview for proof. And here is the direct quotation: "Super Saiyan 2 and 3 are nothing more than powered-up variations of Super Saiyan. After the fight with Beerus, Goku realized that mastering his normal state and Super Saiyan would raise his level more and sap less strength, so I think he probably won’t become Super Saiyan 2 or 3 any more." 04:19, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually canon and non-canon are words not really used here when it comes to DB/Z/GT and their movies and OVA's so forget the whole bull about SS4 being "canon or non-canon". ::::::::Just because you personally don't like to acknowledge an 'official canon' doesn't mean it doesn't exist, you know. Otherwise, Super Android 13 would canonically exist.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 04:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I started a new topic since the above issue is about formatting a specific article, and this topic that you've started seems more general. Anyway, let's start by you telling me what canon means to you and why you think everyone agrees on your definition. Next, why do you take "probably" to mean "impossible"? Why do you think sidestory means non-canon? Why do you think Toriyama considers anything to be non-canon? The guy is an amazing artist and has never to my knowledge said any of his work is unofficial. That's the assumption you're asking to force on this site and frankly it doesn't follow. Further, GT most definitely uses the notion that SS is more efficient than SS2 or SS3, and in fact Goku is wrecked during a battle when he uses SS3 in his younger body and runs out of power almost immediately. SS4 grants more power, and is less efficient than Super Saiyan. Obviously you are not in a position to compare the power output or energy consumption of SSG to SS4, nor is anyone else. You are taking a quote and massively twisting it to mean something else to back a point that Toriyama does not even mention. 04:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) : Why, how kind of you. That you would so gladly display your ignorance for anyone on this site to read is a gift the likes of which I could never have hoped to receive. Therefore, let me waste no time in educating your simple mind (which is obviously biased towards GT, if your name, profile picture, and rants on similar topics aren't anything to go by). Ahem. "What canon means to you" — this is a false assumption. Canon is a word in the English language, and like all words, has a definition. Allow me to educate you. Canon is a term that derives itself from ancient texts. It is any text that is officially apart of the original text. Applied to modern works of literature, it is anything that is considered officially part of the official work or universe that work belongs to. More specifically, applied to Japanese manga, it is anything contained within that manga, or which the author officially states to be apart of their manga continuity. Examples include The Last: Naruto the Movie, which was stated by the author to be canon to his manga, and Toriyama's own words about Battle of Gods. How do I know this? Because I'm an English major, going for my masters, who specializes in World Literature and the study thereof. I get the feeling you are not, and thus, are not duly qualified to presume as to what the word means or doesn't mean. Secondly, GT ****s all over the notion that Super Saiyan is more efficient. Goku spams Super Saiyans 2 and 3, then later 4, throughout the series, all of which contradicts the very author you cite's own words (provided for you in the link above in translated, interview format). Lastly, once again you prove how annoyingly attached you are to GT by ignoring facts from Battle of Gods. Godly ki is in a whole 'nother world from normal ki. That is a fact that is backed up by the words of Beerus and Goku. In fact, those without godly ki cannot even sense it. Toriyama himself said, in the quote provided for you, that normal Goku and Super Saiyan Goku were far more efficient than the advanced Super Saiyan forms and that Goku would likely never use them again because he feels that his time is better spent powering up Super Saiyan. Toriyama then PROVES this by having Goku power up Super Saiyan with his Super Saiyan God ki. What use is measly Super Saiyan 4, which uses normal ki, when Goku could just power up to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan—which puts him in a whole 'nother dimension from his enemies—and trounce his foes? Furthermore, Revival of F shows that Freiza is in his Mecha form in Hell, whereas GT depicts him in his normal final form. Finally, Pilaf and gang wished for youth, while in GT they are old as sin. Want more? Krillin has a job. He's a cop. Not so in GT. That combined with the fact that Toriyama expressed that Battle of Gods was to be treated as a sequel to his manga serialization proves that Toriyama has a concept of canon, knows what he wants it to be, and has decided to throw out GT as a viable canon source. In conclusion, calling something a "cute sidestory"—I don't know if you're aware—isn't a term of endearment. Its merely saying "Yeah, that's a thing" and then he goes on to totally ignore it with his new movies. Now, let's be clear, I'm not trying to force this view on this wiki. Your wiki is pitifully muddled with factual inaccuracies, the likes of which makes it a joke that anyone takes this site seriously. I certainly don't. You may do with this information as you please, but next time, you shouldn't bow up to someone who actually knows his facts and isn't pitifully clinging to GT like an old lover. I bid you, and your factless wiki, goodnight. 04:52, April 10, 2015 (UTC)